


Waiting for the rain

by Rin_chan32



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Yukari left in her early morning to do work, that she didn't want to that is, in Gensokyo. But, when harsh rain and bad storm rolls on, her Shinkigami can't help but worry and wait for her master to return.





	Waiting for the rain

Ran stood worriedly on the porch and looked out into the pouring rain. A sigh exited her lips as she shifted and squeezed her hands as she checked the time. "Where is she...?" She asked herself, her tails swaying nervously. Ran turned around and checked the time once again before she looked back into the pouring rain in front of her. After a while, the kitsune's worry only worsened, never getting better as the sky got darker and the storm got worse. Ran stayed on the porch, not minding if she got wet from the pouring rain, and kept an eye out for her master. But no matter how long or how hard she looked, she never appeared. One of Ran's ears moved under her hat as she heard the small patter of feet from inside the house. "Ran-Shama?" A small voice asked, the door sliding open a little bit.

"Ah, hello Chen." She said with a small smile, turning around to look at her shikigami standing at the doorway. Chen looked at her master in front of her before looking out into the pouring rain.

"Is Yukari-Shama not home yet."

"I'm afraid not..." Ran sighed, looking away from the child by her and back into the rain. The other made sure that the spot by her master before closing the door behind her and going to the other. The two of them stood outside quietly, waiting for their master to come home safely. Chen started calling out her name from the porch while Ran took a small adventure into the nearby forest and called for her name, but no luck happened. So before any of them got anymore wet from the rain, they went back to the dry parts of the porch and waited quietly. They didn't stay long since it started to get colder and the thunder started to louder, so they headed inside.

Chen ran off to the back room to take out the kotatsu while Ran went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of green tea, looking out into the rain worriedly. The two of them, along with a few of Chen's cat friends, watching the rain fall outside while they were under the warm table with the hot mugs. Ran looked at the clock on the wall, realizing the time and getting worried once again. "Where is Yukari-Sama..?" She asked, looking away from the clock and looking back outside.

"How long has she been gone?" Chen asked, looking at Ran from across the table with her head tilted to the side.

"She's been gone before you've woken up today." She replied, her tails moving worriedly as she kept looking outside. "She said that she had some business to do with Yuyuko and some others and said that it wouldn't take long..." She explained, sighing and closing her eyes. Chen looked at her master before smiling a bit, getting up and going over to hug her from behind.

"Don't worry! Yukari-Shama will be back, she always will!" She said with a small smile. Ran looked at her before smiling a bit and nodding, reaching a hand up and scratching her ear a bit. Chen broke the hug not too long later to go get crayons so she could draw while Ran went ahead and made dinner for them. She looked out the window every few minutes to check if Yukari was walking home, but sadly she never saw her.

Yukari, along with a few others in Gensokyo, were chosen to see what could be changed in the small town that would work for everyone. Since she is the oldest, she had to go to represent the older majority. And of course, the both of them hated that she had to go nearly every day. Yukari always complained that it threw off her sleeping schedule and Ran complained that it was lonely for her and Chen while she was gone. Today was supposed to be her last day going to the thing, which made the both of them happy, but unfortunately, a storm rolled in and now it's just like any other day. Although she has been gone all day, what worried Ran the most was if her master was okay and wasn't hurt or sick or anything. Ran let out a worried sigh as her tails swayed, looking away from the window and continuing to cook dinner.

Dinner was quietly, which was unusual for the Yakumo family, and it wasn't long before Chen started to nod asleep. Instead of going to sleep like she usually did at this time, Ran stayed at the table and waiting for her master to come home. Every few minutes she'll check the time and then find something to do. She soon found herself sitting at the table with a cup of green tea, looking at the dinner and extra clothing that she had prepared. Her tails were resting on the floor while her ears were to the side sleepily. A small yawn left her lips before she checked the time, closing her eyes as she leaned back into the chair, listening to the outside noises. Her ears then perked up as she heard a tired sigh from outside, which was soon followed by footsteps. The kitsune placed her cup down on the table before turning around, her tail moving in curiosity. And not long after she turned around, Yukari walked into the room, her hair and clothes drenched from the rain outside. She looked around exhaustedly, probably finding somewhere to sleep, before a smile grew on her face when seeing her shikigami. "Hello, Ran." She said with a small smile.

"Hello, Yukari-Sama." Ran said with a small smile, standing up and looking at the other. "I have dinner prepared for you and I have an extra set of clothes for you."

"Thank you." She said with a small laugh, taking off the wet hat off of her head and gently placing it on the table. Ran went back into the kitchen to heat up the others food while Yukari changed out of her wet clothes and into the ones that her shikigami had prepared for her. When they were together again, Ran brushed her damp hair with a small smile as she listened to Yukari complain about her day. 

"Do you have to go back tomorrow?" She asked curiously, her fingers moving through the other's hair with the brush. 

"I'm supposed to but I'm not going there again." Yukari complimented, waving her chopsticks in the air as Ran laughed softly at her response. Ran moved the brush and Yukari's bowl to the side as the other let out a large sigh, resting her head on her lap. She closed her eyes and kicked her legs softly, letting out a small hum as she thought to herself. The other smiled a bit, looking down at the other before starting to gently stroke her hair, her eyes closing softly while her tails moved happily. "Sorry if I left you and Chen alone all week," Yukari said after a while, looking up at the other with sleepy eyes. 

"No, it's okay Yukari-Sama." Ran said, smiling gently at her. "I wasn't all that lonely." Yukari laughed a bit before lightly shoving her a bit.

"You're not a good liar, y'know?" She teased, laughing some more while looking at the other.

"Yea, I'm aware." The kitsune replied, laughing along with Yukari.

"But honestly, they need to stop expecting me to do so much," Yukari whined, sitting up and getting up, Ran following not too long after. The shikigami cleaned up the little mess that was remaining in the house before going back to her master, who was starting to head to her room. 

"Going to sleep"

"Yea." Yukari turned to look at Ran, looking at her before turning around and going over to her. She gently placed a hand on one cheek, softly pressing her lips against the other. "Goodnight Ran." She said with a small smile, looking at the other's flushed face before retreating to her room.

"Goodnight..." Ran said softly looking at her leave before smiling a bit and going back to her own room, falling asleep with a happy smile on her lips.


End file.
